


Kiss Cam Champions

by VannaBananaNana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad dates, First Kiss, Gabriel is a good big brother, Kiss cam, M/M, With A Good End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannaBananaNana/pseuds/VannaBananaNana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are on separate, bad dates and get caught on the Kiss Cam together. From a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This one is better, I think. And I might write a porny second part. Maybe.
> 
> Also from a prompt, which you can find here: https://m.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004?view=permalink&id=571050086383789&comment_id=571079043047560&ref=m_notif&notif_t=group_comment_reply&actorid=100011111531418

_ ~How's the date going?~ _

 

Castiel normally wouldn't have looked at a text received while on a date (talk about rude), but the answer to his brother's question was a big fat ‘terrible.’ The main reason for that was actually that his date had been on her own phone almost the entire time. So, he didn't feel too guilty about texting Gabriel back. 

 

_ ~Honestly, the only consolation is that the ridiculously attractive guy in the seat next to mine seems to be having an equally unpleasant time.~ _

 

His own date had been so busy ignoring him, and the game they'd come out to watch was going so slowly that he'd found himself eavesdropping on the other man and his date much more than would be considered polite. Fortunately, Dean (he'd overheard the woman with him call him that) hadn't noticed. He was too busy ignoring his date’s increasingly rude comments about everyone and everything around them. A few glances out of the corner of his eye and Castiel could tell that Dean was miserable, and that his date was seemingly oblivious as she continued to spew forth her never-ending negative commentary.

 

_ ~Hit on him, then.~ _

 

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother's new text, but not because the thought hadn't occurred to him. 

 

_ ~Even I have enough social intelligence to know I shouldn't hit on him while his date is sitting right there.~ _

 

His own date most likely wouldn't even notice.

 

_ ~Whatever. You're so lucky I'm your brother.~ _

 

That text left him with a distinct feeling of dread. Whenever Gabriel said something like that, he knew that chaos was inevitably coming. It was like when you dropped something fragile and had enough time to mourn the destruction that was coming, but not enough time to stop it. Nevertheless, he would try.

 

_ ~Whatever you're going to do, DON'T!~ _

 

Of course, his brother did not respond.

 

“Are you texting someone else while you're out with  _ me _ ?” On the upside, his date had finally noticed him. Castiel just glared pointedly at her.

 

“Really?”

 

She opened her mouth to reply, but whatever she had intended to say was interrupted when the people all around them began cheering and clapping extra loudly. Castiel looked down at the field, thinking something interesting must be happening at last, and realized it was half-time. Nobody was on the field.

 

It was the man next to him, Dean, that solved his confusion. With a tap on the shoulder and a half-amused, half-apologetic, “We're on the Kiss Cam.”

 

Castiel looked up at the giant screen currently displaying said ‘Kiss Cam’ and did indeed find that he and Dean had been targeted. Strange, considering they were both men and both sitting next to women. But, this couldn't possibly be Gabriel's doing. Could it? Either way, the crowd--and whomever was operating the camera--weren't satisfied with his lack of response. They were demanding a kiss. 

 

Well. Who was he to disappoint?

 

With a laugh, he leaned over, intent on a chaste peck to Dean's lips. But then the other man latched onto the back of his neck, refusing to let him go that easily. Before he knew it, Castiel had one arm around Dean's waist while the other stroked his jaw, and his tongue was in the other man's mouth, battling for dominance. The battle didn't last long before Dean let out a desperate whimper and submitted fully, his own arms wrapped tightly around Castiel as he just took what the man gave him.

 

The kiss only ended when the annoying blast that signaled the end of a quarter finally registered in Castiel's lust-addled brain. They pulled apart amidst raucous applause and several wolf-whistles, both panting heavily and Dean red-faced. There was also a slight situation in Castiel's pants that he was very glad the camera wasn't showing to the whole stadium.

 

He grinned sheepishly at the other man and laughed. Before he could come up with anything to say, though, Dean's date stood up. If she could have killed them with a look, Castiel had no doubt that not even God would have been able to save either of them. “Fuck. You. You fucking pricks. I'll take a cab home.  _ Don't _ call me, Dean.”

 

As she stormed off, Dean shouted after her. “I wasn't going to anyway!” Turning back to face Castiel, he added, “That was one of the worst dates I've ever been on. Seriously.”

 

Again, he wasn't able to speak before someone else interjected. This time it was his date. “Dean, was it? Did you drive here?” The other man nodded. “Great. Castiel, I'm going to let Dean worry about getting you home.” And then she too was gone.

 

Dean looked shocked. “Man, you were here with her? She was on her phone like the whole first half! I thought you were each here alone.”

 

“That was also the worst date that I've ever had.” 

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yes.” There was a brief, awkward pause during which they simply stared at each other. Castiel decided to break it. “You don't have to drive me home, by the way. I can--”

 

“No! No, I don't mind. I mean, I want to take you home.” Dean leaned in close again and dropped his voice so that only Castiel would hear. “With me. To finish that...kiss.”

 

***

 

_ ~Did the plan work?~ _

 

_ ~Cassie just left with the other guy. They were holding hands.~ _


End file.
